Slit His Throat
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: I told you if you left me I would slit your throat...


_She hadn't meant to do it._

Reprieve was forever evident on her face. Masking it like the darkest shadow in the deepest abyss. She herself was a silhouette of evil looming in his presence and yet he had never seen her that way. She had warned him time and time before. His own ignorance of her sheer love for him was his down fall. And he fell victim to her sheer devotion to _his_ soul. After all she had told him she would love him _to death_.

_But it felt so good._

He had laughed when she herself had told him, her words weren't coy or demure and yet he found them to be hilariously comical. _"Leave me and I'll kill you…" _He hadn't believed that _she_ could do such an atrocious thing. But she had shown him, proven him wrong and in some twisted way it made her content. And an evil smirk appeared upon her lips as her innocent eyes darkened.

_She had given him fair warning._

Her fingers reached forward and traced the contours of his rapidly cooling skin. She pressed her palms into the crimson liquid pool that shone in the moonlight. She brought the substance to her face and licked it off softly. _"Umm…"_ She traced her fingers against her supple lips taking in the metallic taste of his blood. _"I told you if you left me I would slit your throat."_ She said nonchalantly to the corpse. She floated in her own bliss reaching a secret utopia that was until her eyes caught movement to her right.

_He had left her for a reason. _

Never had she dreamed that the harlot staring at her through frightened eyes would ever challenge _her_ and _her love_ for the raven haired man. And yet, she wasn't surprised when she came upon them wrapped in each others embrace and nothing more. He, whose hair seemed darker than a moonless night with no candle to light the way, was a whore and he had a Jezebel that paled quite rapidly as _her_ eyes swooped down upon her.

_And this bitch had had her own._

Her graze was predatorily acute and watchful. _"One wasn't enough for you was it?"_ She asked not expecting and answer and likewise not receiving one. She stood up to her full height towering over her prey. _"I told him I would kill him, I never mentioned what I'd do to you…"_ The girl gulped and began to plead for forgiveness but it all fell upon deaf ears. A life was hanging in the balance for a mistake that was not so innocent.

_She will taste the wrath of a woman scorned._

An ear, for listening to his sweet words, she took from the girl and threw it to the floor. An eye, for beholding the body that was meant for only her eyes, she stabbed out and dropped it into the hoe's lap. A crushed hand, for the slut had touched the skin that was hers in all right and had defiled it. But what could the punishment be for letting him inside of her?

_She will finish it for she had promised it to him._

She was almost ready to spill this girl's life's blood on the ground but she would allow her _one_ final plea. _One_ chance to redeem herself which was _one_ more than she had given him. So before allowing herself the pleasure of carving the girl's stomach up for allowing herself to be corrupted by him, she caressed the girl's bloody mutilated face and allowed her to speak. Ten seconds, not one more or less, ten seconds she gave the girl to prove her life was worth living.

"_Please don't do this."_

One…

The girl holds her ear to her shoulder and places pressure on her eyeless socket with her _good_ hand.

"_I mean, it was an accident we didn't know until it happened."_

Two…

"_I would have told you, he would have told you if…"_

Three…

"_You didn't have to kill him like that! God why did you take him?"_

Four…

She shifts and realizes the heart strings she plans to toy with are made of rock and need faster coaxing.

"_I'm sorry, please don't kill me…"_

Five…

She holds her hand to her chest thinking if she survives this she will never have use of it again.

Six…

She curls up into a ball and begins to rock back and forth as she savors her last moments of life.

Seven…

She hums an unknown song as tears slip from one eye and blood from the other.

Eight…

She shivers slightly as she realizes just how naked and vulnerable one can become and wishes this night had never happened.

Nine…

"_Please Sango…"_

Eyes darken as a malicious smirk appears just below them. And a cold laugh echoes through the clearing filling it and yet making it a void simultaneously.

"_I told him a long time ago I would slit his throat, when his hands began to wander again to others who were not me. I never figured he'd need to know what I would do to the others but I guess Kagome, now you will see…"_

Venom dripped lazily from Sango's words as she lifted the dagger over her head. It came down rapidly in time with sharp cries of pain that died out after the seventh blow. And when the deed was done she sat quietly in the clearing soaking up the last ounces of darkness before the sun would rise. She would go when it had fully arisen for she had no intentions of watching a mourning hanyou. He should be back by nightfall of the same day and by then she would be long gone for she had fulfilled her promise and there was nothing left in this place.

"_I told you if you left me I would slit your throat."_


End file.
